Scared Union
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: You are cordially invited to witness the event that will change the course of the village forever.


**Title:** Scared Union  
><strong>Summary:<strong> You are cordially invited to witness the event that will change the course of the village forever.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto, if I did I would've changed some outfits. As some (like Sasuke original Shippūden outfit) make me cringe.  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Alternate Universe  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Change  
><strong>Medium:<strong> Fanfiction  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning:<strong> The mention of character death  
><strong>Comments:<strong> Second story for this day as I wanted something a bit darker and thus Scared Union was born after watching the trailer of the Breaking Dawn. Not sure how that happened actually. While this story mentions character death, it's not one of our main couple but still I thought it was fair to give you guys a warning. As always this story was beta-read by the **halfkyuubikat** what would I do without this girl.

* * *

><p>She stared at her hands as Madara's servants dressed her in an ornate wedding kimono. Placing white layer over white layer, the endless lifting, shifting and lowering of garments, the many fabrics weighting her down.<p>

Long pink tresses were swept up and pulled into an elaborate yet elegant up-do, the multiple kanzashi holding it up and together. Her lips were painted a bold scarlet color, a sharp contrast to her pale skin which was further accented with a rosy blush. Her lashes were long and dark bringing out her bright green eyes.

She stared at her well-manicured hands that had been stained with innocent blood, her crimson nails reminding her of the girl she had killed in the Land of Iron. She never learned her name, all she knew was that girl had red hair and eyes.

"Sakura-hime."

In the woman's hands was the final piece, a red Uchikake decorated with black flames… reminiscent of the flames of Amaterasu. She wondered if that was the reason Madara had chosen it for her.

"It suits you."

Sakura turned around when she heard the familiar mocking voice. "Madara-san." It made her uneasy to be alone with the man, the servants having left already.

"Sasuke should feel blessed with such a rare flower as yourself, Sakura-chan."

Clenching her fist, Sakura forced herself to smile at the older Uchiha. "Your words are too kind."

"Do you know how I got my Mangekyō Sharingan, Sakura-chan?" Sakura stared at the man, surprised at the sudden change in the conversation. Madara almost seemed… sad. His voice had a certain quality to it, as if the man wasn't truly there.

"I got my Mangekyō when I had to kill my wife. My beautiful Hisoka, she was dying when I found her, just having escaped the Senju Clan's clutches." Madara continued, his voice loosing its earlier tone. "Medical Ninjutsu was not the same then as it is now."

Making his way to leave the room Madara stopped in the doorway with his back to her. "Be strong, Sakura-chan it's hard being married to an Uchiha when you aren't one yourself. Don't end up like my Hisoka."

**... o0o ...**

The entire ceremony had been a blur. She kept remembering what Madara had told her. And even now as Sakura stared at the cup in her hands, which she would drink from in order to complete the ceremony, she wasn't completely aware. She placed her mouth in the same spot her counterpart had. The alcohol burned her mouth and throat as she drank, reminding her of feeling she felt during Madara's confession.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his… wife. It was strange to think about Sakura using that term. He shook his head, Sakura had been out of it ever since the ceremony started and he had a feeling Madara had something to do with it.

"Sakura."

At the sound of her name, Sakura awoke from her daze, the thoughtful expression vanished only to he replaced by confusion. Her eyes blinking twice, slightly disorient before she focussed on his form.

"Sasuke-kun, are we leaving?" she smiled at her new husband while the man's onyx eyes took in her appearance.

"Hn, let's go." He walked toward their room where they would consummate their marriage.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura waited till Sasuke turned towards her. His face was emotionless but his black eyes were questioning. "I promise I will never leave you."


End file.
